


Rencontre au Port

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: #LAMARÉEROUGE, Amitié, Death, Domino’s Ligue 2, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maladie incurable, Merci les Ultrem pour le chant, SB29 en L1 !, Stade Brestois 29, Stade de Reims
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Gaëtan rencontre une étrange fille au port de la Marina du château de Brest...





	Rencontre au Port

 

Gaëtan est un bon joueur de foot, très bon même avec ses treize buts en quatorze matchs pour les Ty' Zefs. En dehors du terrain, il est aussi un bon homme. Il aide sa voisine de palier à porter ses courses, donne des pièces et de la nourriture aux SDF du Leclerc du centre-ville, et quand quelqu'un le reconnaît, il lui accorde toujours quelques minutes de son temps. Le footballeur, bien que dans un club de Ligne 2, profite d'un certain anonymat presque étrange quand il se ballade. En effet, les brestois ne s'attardent que rarement sur leur équipe locale, préférant de grands clubs comme le Qatar-Saint-Germain ou le Bayern München ; ce qui est bien dommage dans l'esprit du joueur. 

Une nuit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne l'empêchait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, à la recherche d'une position comfortable. Lassé par ce manège, il se leva, mit un vieux joggin du club, attrapa un blouson et partit se promener dans le port. Charbonnier prit le tramway, qui l'amena jusqu'à Recouvrance, et descendit le fameux escalier construit sous Napoléon III. Il croisa de jeunes étudiants sortant d'un de ces pubs irlandais, et qui chantaient des chansons absurdes, quelques septentrionales ivrognes et des travailleurs de nuit pressés de se rendre à leur boulot. Ses pas le menèrent sur le quai Éric Tabarly, puis sur la digue de la Marina du Château. Le footballeur s'arrêta, profitant du spectacle des lumières de Plougastel et des balises dansantes sur l'eau. Il aperçut le traditionnel bateau de la Marine nationale veillant sur la rade, et son regard tomba sur l'Ile Longue. Terre des sous-marins nucléaires et une base des mieux gardées de l'armée, Gaëtan ne put se retenir de frissonner, pas encore habitué au fait que Brest était une ville militaire, et qu'elle pouvait être littéralement rasée de la carte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut.

Soudain, il entendit une voix moqueuse derrière lui :

« Pas encore habitué à l'humidité bretonne, hein ? »

Le footballeur se retourna, surprit que quelqu'un puisse l'interpeller si tard dans la nuit, et trouva une jeune femme devant lui. Elle était de taille moyenne et plutôt fine, avait un visage malicieux mais ses yeux étaient étrangement vides. Elle portait aussi un survêtement du Stade de Reims, dont le blanc faisait ressortir la rousseur de ses cheuveux. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais Charbonnier sentait que quelque chose l'attirait dans cette femme. Prudemment, il répondit :

« Je m'y suis déjà habitué, mais merci de vous en être inquiété. »

« J'en attendais pas moins du joueur le plus décisif du Stade Brestois, » dit la supportrice des rouges et blancs, avant d'enchaîner. « T'as pas une clope ? J'ai oublié mon paquet chez moi. »

Les sportifs de haut niveau ne doivent pas fumer, et ça même les amateurs le savent, mais allez savoir pourquoi le footballeur avait justement un paquet sur lui. Il lui tendit donc les bâtonnets de cancer, avec le briquet qui s’y colle, et observa la jeune femme, qui ne toussa même pas lors de sa première bouffée. Elle les lui rendit, et s'accouda à la digue, sans dire un mot de plus. La curiosité du joueur augmentait de minutes en minutes, et il finit par imiter la jeune femme. Il résista encore dix secondes, avant de lui poser une question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'une supportrice du Stade de Reims fait à Brest, en pleine nuit de plus ? »

« J'te retourne la question. »

Le sarcasme atteignit Charbonnier, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, et enchaîna sur une autre question :

« Alors que fais-tu là, à parler avec un inconnu et fumer ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, tirant une longue latte, et souffla d'une voix si faible que Gaëtan crut imaginer :

« Je profite de mon dernier jour sur Terre. »

Le silence les enveloppa, et seul le tintement des cordes sur les mâts le perturbait. L'inconnue finit son bâtonnet de cancer, écrasa le mégot sous ses Nikes usées, et monta sur le mur protecteur.

« Hé ! » lui cria Charbonnier alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es folle ? Tu vas tomber ! »

Et il s'élança à sa poursuite.

La jeune femme profitait du vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle se fichait de la probabilité qu'elle tombe - s'étant toujours considérée comme coréllienne -et voulait savoir jusqu'où le footballeur allait la suivre.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la balise tricovert, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle avait les joues rougies par l'effort, et lui par le vent. Ils restèrent côte à côte, sans parler, profitant de cette pause pour rattraper leur souffle.

Après de longues minutes, la supportrice souffla :

« Elisha... »

Ce à quoi répondit le footballeur part :

« Gaëtan... »

« Je le savais déjà. »

Un rire timide et gêné sortit des lèvres du joueur, qui s'empressa de rajouter :

« Pourquoi "le dernier jour" de ta vie ? »

Le presque sourire de la jeune femme disparut aussitôt, et elle répondit d'un air agressif :

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires. »

Mais le numéro dix n'abandonna pas, et reposa la question, jusqu'à obtenir une réponse :

« Anévrisme. »

Il ne comprit pas, n'ayant jamais entendu ce mot avant cette nuit. Voyant son compréhension, la jeune femme rajouta :

« J'ai une poche de sang dans mon cerveau qui, si elle explose, provoquera sûrement un AVC. Comme elle ne peut être enlevée et qu'elle peut exploser à tout moment, j'ai décidé que ce sera mon dernier jour sur Terre. »

Charbonnier assimila tout ça, et ressentit une piqûre de tristesse transpercer don cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, et il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. C'est pour cela qu'il l'a prise par la main, et l'entraîna dans l'Arena. Étant la brasserie sportive qui diffusait tous les matchs du SB 29, il reçut deux bières offertes par la maison, et en donna une à Elisha. Elle fut réticente à boire cette Heinkein, mais elle se laissa tenter, et le goût réveilla ses papilles.

Après avoir descendu la troisième, leurs langues se délièrent et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. La supportrices des rouges et blancs lui racontait comment elle avait cette « complication » et comment elle le vivait, et le joueur lui parlait de sa vie dans le club, mais c'était surtout elle qui avait la parole, ayant le besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent, et ils sortirent bras sur les épaules de la brasserie pour migrer au Tara Inn.

Là-bas, ils burent jusqu'à plus soif, et ils furent mis dehors. Les deux humains marchèrent donc dans le centre du port, chantants, ou plutôt criant, des chants des Ultrem, notamment un chant très passionné :

« Nous sommes les Ultrems et nous nous défonçons !

Semaines après semaines pour vivre notre passion !

Nous ne sommes pas sedanais car nous sommes les rémois !

Pas de gros enculés car nous sommes champenois !»

Ils finirent par atterrir devant l'appartement du footballeur. Il ouvrit la porte et y entra, laissant la jeune femme devant, hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Seulement Gaëtan la tira à l'intérieur, lui disant qu'il était trop bourré pour la raccompagner chez elle.

« Tu peux prendre mon lit, » lui dit-il en lui indiquant une chambre. « Et la salle de bain et juste à côté. J'vais dormir sur mon canap'. »

Il eut juste le temps de s'affaler sur son lit temporaire qu'il dormait déjà. Elisha ricana, et alla se coucher elle aussi.

 

Le lendemain, Gaëtan se réveilla avec une délicieuse odeur de bacon et d'omelette. Comme un robot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la source de nourriture. La supportrice rémoise se faisait un petit-déjeuné à l'anglaise, et il voulut en prendre un bout, mais Elisha lui tapa les doigts, et rajouta :

« C'est pas bon pour les footeux. J'ai regardé dans ton frigo, et y'a une salade que tu peux manger ce matin. »

Le numéro dix la regarda comme si un bras lui avait poussé sur la tête, avant de comprendre qu'il n'aura pas d'omelette et qu'il devra vraiment mangé la salade. Le footballeur poussa un grognement de mécontentement, et alla chercher le légumes vert. Il avala sa première bouchée en faisant une grimace, et la jeune se délecta de son expression faciale. Le repas se déroula de ainsi, et avec sa gueule de bois en plus, Charbonnier ne pouvait décidément pas apprécier son met, pourtant délicieux. Ils finirent, et, alors qu'Elisha se préparait à rentrer, il l'a retint et passèrent la journée ensemble. Elle fut ponctuée de joie et de fous rires, et resta un très beau souvenir dans la tête des deux jeunes gens.

 

Les années passèrent, et ils développèrent de profonds sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Une amitié à toutes épreuves les liaient pour l'éternité et l'au-delà. Rien qu'à les voir tous les deux, on voyait que leur relation dépassait toutes conventions sociales et culturelles.

Malheureusement, la dure réalité les rattrapa. Un jour, Elisha tomba par terre, et ne se releva pas. Gaëtan l'emmena à l'hôpital, mais les docteurs furent clairs. Elle avait eu le fameux accident vasculaire cérébral, ayant une rupture d'anévrisme, et elle était dans le comma. Le footballeur se précipita à son chevet, et s'assit près d'elle. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, et lui répétait à l'oreille :

« Aller 'Lisha, réveille-toi ! »

Mais la jeune ne se réveilla pas, ni après six semaines, ni après six mois. Charbonnier était triste, en pleine peine. Il s'avait que ce jour allait venir, mais il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il avait toujours repousser cette pensé au fond de son esprit.

Lors du septième mois, les parents de la jeune femme décidèrent de la laisser partir, et malheureusement Gaëtan n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il fut là lors de sa « mort », et les larmes ne purent tomber que quand il fut seul, dans son appartement, à l'abris des regards. Les larmes coulaient et coulaient, sans s'arrêter. Le footballeur fut inconsolable, jusqu'au moment où il accepta enfin de la laisser partir.

 

Ainsi, un an après la mort de sa chère amie, il retourna sur le lieu de leur rencontre, à la marina du château de Brest. Là-bas, il sortit une lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, et la laissa s'envoler dans le vent.

 

 

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des demandes de nouvelles sur un couple homosexuel, hétérosexuel, ou simplement une amitié, n’hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire ^^


End file.
